


Potions for Dummies

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile">rhiannonmr</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: Potions for Dummies, flowers</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potions for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiannonmr).



> Written on 20 December 2008 in response to [rhiannonmr](http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: Potions for Dummies, flowers_.

He'd had to confiscate the book for several reasons: it had revealed magic to Muggles, it had been written by a Squib (so much of that "magic" was flawed to dangerousness), and it had been full of romantic ideas that Harry wanted to explore further. Of course, he probably shouldn't have experimented with them in Severus' lab, given how distant his lover had been of late.

"Oh, fuck," Harry whispered, looking around the room. 

The cauldrons were full of "experiment"; petals and stems and leaves—flowers flowed out of each vessel and just kept coming.

"He's going to kill me."

The sound of a growling purr startled Harry, inasmuch as it was coming from above his left ear.

"Not before I take your first suggestion," Severus said, taking Harry in a pile of flora until they were both redolent of an impromptu perfume.

Harry decided he wasn't so dumb after all.


End file.
